1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clocks, and more particularly concerns a device adapted to attach to the pendulum of an otherwise noiseless clock to produce an audible tick-tock sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In pendulum clocks of old manufacture, the general function of the pendulum is to oscillate along an arcuate path so that the escapement mechanism of the clock work is actuated periodically to allow a gear mechanism driving the hands of the clock to advance stepwise in controlled incremental fashion under the impetus of a driving force supplied by gravity-activated weights or a wound spring. The motion of the pendulum may be further described as a reciprocating movement along a circular arc between apogees equidistantly opposite a vertical line centered upon the pendulum. In some pendulum clocks, the pendulum is pendant from a support or counterweight member that swings with the pendulum as a component of the overall pendulum mechanism. Pendulum clocks produce an audible tick-tock sound considered by many people to provide a pleasingly restful ambiance.
Many clocks of modern manufacture are based upon electronic principles of operation, and may not produce any sound. In the conventional simulated pendulum clock, an electromagnetic device is employed to drive a pendulum, the electromagnetic device being functionally separated from the timepiece movement.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to impart a tick-tock sound in synchronization with the pendulum of a simulated pendulum clock.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sound producing device that can be easily attached to a clock pendulum mechanism.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature that is durable and amenable to low cost manufacture.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a simulated pendulum clock equipped with a sound producing device of the aforesaid nature.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.